User talk:Blackandwhite2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon's Dogma Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Blackandwhite2 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Props Well done with your edits, and helping me out . Thanks . :-) - Wagnike2 22:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing, man. Happy to help. Blackandwhite2 22:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) note Just so ya know, there's a preview button so you can see how your changes will look. You don't have to publish every step when you're trying to get something to look the way you want it to look. Firedale2002 21:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I know. Thanks! Blackandwhite2 21:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for cleaning things up on the pages I edited pretty new to this editing on wikia thing, and it's nice to see you just overall making this look nicer. :D AwkwardTurtle1015 09:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. <3 I'm really glad you're adding all these new pages. Keep up the good work! Blackandwhite2 09:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I have a question that I would like to ask if you know the answer. :3 When creating quest pages is "Location" in the template meant for the location the quest takes you/the location you go to accomplish the goal of the quest or the location that the quest giver is in? or is it something else entirely? AwkwardTurtle1015 10:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Location's meant for where it starts. Blackandwhite2 10:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Would you be interested in being an admin on this wiki? This wiki currently doesn't have an active admin, besides myself, and I am Wikia Staff. You have the most edits on here by far. Just wondering if this is something you would be curious in. - Wagnike2 11:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I can be if you'd like. Would I be expected to do anything other than what I'm already doing? Blackandwhite2 11:38, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :* Not really, but you'd be able to also delete pages etc. if it's needed. - Wagnike2 11:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :* Oh, okay. Yeah, sure, in that case. Thank you very much! Blackandwhite2 11:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :* Just now giving you the rights, congrats. - Wagnike2 12:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :* Thanks much, W. Blackandwhite2 12:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm happy to be of help here, seeing as I wasn't so happily wanted in the MH wiki. I hope to add more detailed monster location lists soon. :3 Wyvern Queen Kym 19:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey this websites good better than all the rest, dunno if your the one running it but i think there should be alot more pictures for like the weapons n stuff, im defintely editing some stuff and adding pages anyway lot of stuff missing here that ive got :D Please feel free to add pictures if you have them. Blackandwhite2 06:14, June 6, 2012 (UTC) <3 Thanks for the warm welcome man, sorry for the late reply, haven't edited a wiki before so i didnt know how to reply XD. Just wanted to help out the rest of the DD players because a game this good needs to have a good wiki. Zianor 06:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Zianor Keep up the good work. Blackandwhite2 15:25, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, is there any chance I can become an admin? Riokusu 23:46, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Small Note Recived a message on my talk page from a Chalxsion: You're editing a lot latelyEdit Hello Rod Wad, I've noticed you edited a lot of pages that involve Jayce lately, but you've made some mistakes, instead of writing: *Purchase from Jaycehttp://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Jayce [1] in Devilfire Grovehttp://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Devilfire_Grove [2]. You should write: *Can be purchased from Jayce in Devilfire Grove. Which is written out like this: *Can be purchased from Jayce Devilfire Grove. You're help contributing is appreciated. -Chalxsion I'm wondering if this is an Admin or someone of rank. Being told I am making a mistake on a small thing as this when it is just someone that doesn't want to look at the numbers...is...annoying. I know, making a note after changing it all, is also annoying but it didn't occur to me to look them up until after I had made about 80 edits. If this is an Admin/a person with rank that just has a new account then I'm sorry and it is my fault. If this is a random person... Rod wad (talk) 01:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC)